Her Sin
by mr.myxsiple
Summary: Conclusion of my last two stories. Someone new meets the Digidestined. Someone who also made a mistake...Complete
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, mu poll ended up in a tie so I'll just continu it anyway.

Regarding the story itself, you're probably wondering about the change of main character. If so, then I just want you to know that it's all part of the story line.

Also, if you haven't read my other two Digimon stories then you might have a bit of trouble understanding what happened.

Anyway, here it is. For those who wanted me to continue: here you go. For those who didn't: well…sorry.

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

SALAMON'S PARTNER

Midnight dawned on the city of Odaiba. Most of its inhabitants were already asleep though some late night stores were open and a few cars were on the street.

However, there were two figures that didn't have any intention of sleeping. The two of them were standing on top of one of the buildings completely unseen by those who were on the street. They seemed to be talking to each other.

"So you've made up your mind?" the first voice asked.

"Yes." replied the second voice.

"And you are going…"

"To that place." the second voice continued.

There was a slight pause between the two.

"But why there?" said the first voice.

The owner of the second voice sighed. "I don't know. But I feel like…like I belong there."

"I see."

"I'm sorry but this is my choice. Even you can't change my mind."

"When are you leaving?"

"In fact, I'm leaving now. Good bye."

With that, he departed. The first voiced muttered: "If only I could change your mind…"

* * *

It has been several weeks since the Gaiomon incident during which everything seemed to go back to normal. The only changes were that Davis and Kari started to date. Veemon and Gatomon also continued to go out. At first, he felt guilty that he had hurt his friends but they had come to forgive him.

TK's house was rather quiet. Everyone had gone out but TK and Patamon leaving them alone in the house. They didn't have any plans for the day, at least until there was a knock on the door which TK answered.

"Hey Patamon, Salamon's here." TK called to his partner.

Patamon was on the couch watching TV when he heard TK. He got up and looked at the doorway and, just as TK said, Salamon was there.

"Hey Patamon." Salamon said walking towards the couch. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." replied Patamon. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh…" Salamon blushed slightly. "I just…wanna spend time with you."

"Really?" it was Patamon's turn to blush this time.

"Of course, if it's OK with you."

"N-no. It's alright with me."

Ever since the mess with Gaiomon, Salamon had been traveling around the city without any permanent home. She would pay Patamon a visit from time to time and then take off again.

"Oh, TK I almost forgot." Salamon said as hopped on the couch and sat down on Patamon's left. "My partner will be here in a few hours to pick me up. She couldn't be here because she had to run an errand."

"You have a partner?" TK asked approaching Salamon.

"Yeah. Well…not exactly I mean, she doesn't have a Digivice but we just sort of became friends."

"How'd you two meet?" asked Patamon.

"Well, it's like this:" Salamon began. "Remember I was traveling around the city all this time? Well, one day, I was attacked by a bunch of stray dogs and they hurt me pretty badly."

"Couldn't you have just Digivolve and scare them away?" asked TK.

"I wanted to but they took me completely off guard. Anyway, they left me there all bruised up. I thought I was done for when my partner saw me. She nursed me back to health. I told her who I am and soon, we became friends."

"She must be really nice." Patamon commented.

"I know. But I wish I could say the same about her dad though."

"What do you mean?" asked Patamon.

Salamon laughed a bit. "When her dad learned that I was going to stay with them, he grumbled and said: 'Great, one more mouth to feed.' "

"That so mean!" Patamon exclaimed.

"I know. But at least he let me stay. If he hadn't I wouldn't have anywhere to stay." Salamon said.

"Well, you could've…stayed here if that's OK with you." Patamon said with a blush.

"Really?" Salamon blushed again and after a small pause, she said: "You're really sweet Patamon."

Patamon turned away to hide the now bigger blush on his face. TK sniggered at the two. They sat together in awkward silence while watching TV.

"Patamon," Salamon said after a few hours. "I really came here to tell you something…"

"W-what is it?" Patamon asked nervously.

Salamon took a deep breath. "The truth is…the only reason my partner's in town is because her mom's having a meeting here. When that meeting's over…I have to go back with her to her old town. I'm going there in four days and I doubt I'll be able to visit you."

"Oh…" Patamon said sadly.

As Salamon spoke again, she blushed again and her front right paw stated to slowly slide towards Patamon's paw. "I'm…I'm really gonna miss you Patamon."

Patamon didn't say anything. He only blushed and his paw started to slide towards Salamon's. They were less than a quarter of an inch apart when someone knocked on the door. Patamon and Salamon jerked their paws apart and looked at the door.

"That must be my partner." Salamon said.

"I'll get it!" called TK. He walked over and opened the door. "Hello it's nice to meet-" TK had stopped in mid sentence.

Standing in the doorway was a girl around his age. She was wearing a simple light brown dress that matched her short light brown hair and her light brown eyes. Overall, this girl was pretty. The only odd thing about her is that her eyes seemed to be full of gloom.

"Oh, you must be Patamon's partner." the girl said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh…uh…it's nice to meet you too." TK said stuttering and blushing slightly. "I…uh…I'm TK."

The girl gave him a smile, one that didn't diminish the gloom in her eyes before introducing herself.

"I'm Miriah."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

MIRIAH

"Hi Miriah." Salamon said walking towards the doorway with Patamon accompanying her.

"Hi Salamon. Is this Patamon?" Miriah asked.

"That's right. Nice to meet you." Patamon said.

Miriah gave a small smile. "Listen we have to go." she said to TK. "My mom's out so I have to go home early to cook dinner."

"Oh, it's OK." TK said. "Hey Miriah, I was wondering if…you'd want to meet the rest of us? I'll introduce to everyone and stuff like that."

"Really?" Miriah said hesitating a little. "Well…OK but can it be tomorrow? I don't think my dad would like it if I made dinner late."

"Alright, tomorrow then. Can you meet me here?" TK said.

"Sure. Uh, see you tomorrow." Miriah said.

"See you too Patamon." Salamon said and the two of them left.

TK then went to the phone and called his friends. He told them about Miriah and if they were available the next day. All of them said yes and they decided to go to the mall. The next day, Miriah and Salamon met up with TK and Patamon and they went to the mall.

"Hey, there they are." TK said to Miriah pointing towards the rest of the Digidestined and their partners.

"Hey TK." Davis said. "Is this the girl you mentioned?"

"Yes. I'm Miriah." she said rather shyly and the rest of them introduced themselves.

"So you're from another town?" Yolei asked. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, this new bowling place just opened here and we decided to go bowling." Kari said.

"Oh, OK." said Miriah.

Together, they went to the top floor of the mall where the new bowling alley was. They signed up and soon had two alleys to themselves.

"How about we make this more interesting." Davis said.

"How exactly?" Ken asked.

"Whoever gets the lowest score has to pay for the snack later." said Davis.

"What about the one who gets the highest?" TK asked.

"Then they can choose where we eat."

They all agreed to this. While the Digimon sat down and cheered for their partners, the humans got ready to bowl.

"Ok, here I go." Yolei said taking a ball from the rack. After two rolls, only three pins were left standing.

Davis went next after Yolei. His real intention had been to impress Kari causing him to do rather badly. By the time he was done, he had only knocked down two pins.

"This isn't what I had in mind." he thought. He sat down and Veemon patted him on the back.

Kari, Cody, Ken and TK had their turns next. They had done well, better than Davis in fact. And then, it was Miriah's turn. After a cheer from Salamon, she nervously picked up a ball and stared at the pins.

"Is this your first time bowling?" TK asked.

"Actually…yeah." Miriah replied. "But I know the rules and instructions and stuff like that."

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She approached the pins while swinging her arm back. She rolled the ball forward and it smoothly crossed the lane until it reached the pins and knocked all of them down.

"Wow. You were great Miriah!" Salamon exclaimed at Miriah's strike. The latter turned and returned it with a small smile.

But the gloom and sadness in her eyes still didn't vanish with that smile.

The game continued on and Miriah actually enjoyed it. She was really good; she kept getting strikes and spares.

"Uh, Miriah, you sure this is your first time bowling?" Davis asked looking at the score sheet where X's and slash marks were all that was on Miriah's part. She nodded.

In the end, it was Miriah who got the most points. As per what they had agreed earlier, she got to chose where they would eat. She had chosen a pizza store and as for who's paying for it-

"I bet you're regretting you made that challenge." Veemon said to Davis who had gotten the lowest score.

They entered the pizza store and asked for a table for fourteen. They sat down and placed their order for one large pepperoni pizza. Within minutes, a large steaming pizza was placed on their table.

"Hang on, before we eat, I have something to say first." Davis said as they were about to dig in. He turns towards Miriah. "We heard that you're only staying here for a few days and then you're going back to your hometown."

"Oh…Yeah, I'm going back in three days." Miriah said taken a back.

"So," Davis continued. "During your stay here, we're going to make you fell at home. So go ahead, take the first slice."

Miriah nods and uses her knife to cut a potion of the pizza. She takes the slice from the rest of the pizza. After cutting the cheese that was stretched when she pulled it, she took a bite.

"It's so good." she commented while chewing it. The rest of the smiled and began to eat.

They talked and joked around as they ate. Well, everyone but Miriah. She had been rather quiet the whole time. Whenever someone tried to talk to her, she responded shyly.

"Uh, TK, You've got some sauce on your face." Miriah said.

"Where? Here?" TK said pointing to his cheek.

"No, it's further back."

"Here?"

"Now go down a bit."

"Have I got it now?"

"No just…never mind I'll do it."

Miriah took a napkin and brought it to TK's face. He wiped a smudge of sauce near his chin. As she did, her finger unintentionally brushed his face causing TK to blush. Luckily, Miriah didn't notice this but the rest of them did. They sniggered and laughed quietly. After half an hour, all of them had finished.

"Man, I'm full." Davis said happily though his wallet was almost empty.

"Well, we've got Miriah to thank for choosing such a great place to eat." said TK.

"Thanks Miriah." they all said.

Miriah looked at all of their smiling faces. "Wow, you're all so nice." She looks down sadly.

"Something wrong?" TK asked.

"No, I'm fine it's just," Miriah said. "I never had that many friends before."

"Really?" Yolei asked. "But you're so nice. You must have some friends."

"Well…" Miriah began. "There was this one guy. He-"

But she didn't finish her sentence. The last thing she wanted to do is to bring _him_ up. It was just too painful for her to talk about so she just stared at the table with shock on her face.

"Miriah, are you OK?" TK said noticing this.

Miriah hesitated. "N-no. It's just-" she stammered. Suddenly, she stood up. "I'm sorry everyone. I really had a good time but…I…I don't want to talk about it…"

With that, she ran off. They called for her to come back and ask what's wrong but she was already too far away.

"What was that about?" Davis asked the group out loud.

"I know why." Salamon said and they turned to her.

"Was it something I said?" Yolei asked.

"Kinda." Salamon replied. "Something happened to Miriah some time ago. She told me about it but she made me promise not to tell anyone."

"Was it bad?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah. It's the reason why she's so shy and gloomy. And…there's a part in her story that I know of. I don't want to tell her because it would just make her feel worse."

Puzzled, the Digidestined looked at where Miriah disappeared. Questions ran through their minds. What could have happened to Miriah? What could be so painful to her that she ended up so sad? And why does Salamon know a part of it?

"Miriah…" TK whispered quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

PROBLEMS

After leaving TK and the rest of them behind, Miriah walked fast to the apartment she was staying in for the duration for her mom's meeting. She knew it was rude to just run off like that; she reminded herself to apologize to them the next time they meet.

She reached her apartment and entered it and then went to her room and closed the door. She had passed by her dad who had been getting some food from the refrigerator. As he saw her, he looked up, raised his eyebrows and turned his attention back to the refrigerator.

"Thanks for walking me home guys." Salamon said as TK and Patamon walked her home.

"It's no problem at all." Patamon said.

"Will Miriah be alright?" TK asked.

"She'll be fine." replied Salamon. "She's used to it. She gets like this every time the topic is brought up. Usually, it's by her parents."

"Why do they keep talking about it even if it hurts her?" asked Patamon.

Salamon sighed. "She isn't really the daughter of her parents and they never really got along. Her mom's almost always out of the house and her dad, well, he's just plain rude."

"I know." Patamon said remembering what Miriah's dad said when Salamon stayed with them.

"Why's she end up with them in the first place?" asked TK.

"Well, it's connected to her secret so I really can't tell you that."

Eventually, they came across the apartment itself. They climbed the stairs to the last floor and TK knocked at the door at the end of the corridor. After a few seconds, the door opened and a burly man appeared.

"Er, hello sir." TK said nervously. Miriah's dad looked at the three of them.

"Salamon?" he said looking at her.

"Uh, hi Mr. Sazaki." Salamon said in reply. He turned to TK and Patamon.

"Who're these two?" he asked.

"W-we're friends of Miriah." TK answered.

"Friends huh?" Miriah's dad said stroking his chin.

"Is Miriah here?" Salamon asked.

"Yeah, she came in here a while ago. She looked like she was about to cry. Why is that?" he asked mostly out of curiosity rather than concern.

"I…really don't know." TK answered.

Convinced, Miriah's dad let Salamon in. "Uh, bye Patamon." she said as the door closed.

"I wonder if Miriah's going to be OK." TK said and he and Patamon walked home.

"Salamon said that she would be fine." Patamon said.

"I wonder what could've happened to her." TK said.

"All we know is that it's got something to do with her best friend."

"Well, whatever it is, I really want to know what it is." TK said.

"Why's that?" Patamon asked.

TK sighed. "I want to see if I can make her feel better about herself. And you've seen how gloomy she is. I want to see if I could make her happy." he said concerned.

A thought crossed Patamon's mind at these words. He stared at his partner's face with amusement. He continued to do this from the time they got home to when they ate dinner. It was only when TK lay down to sleep that he noticed it.

"Why're you looking at me like that Patamon?" TK asked sitting up.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Patamon asked.

"Who?"

"Miriah, you love her, don't you?"

"W-what gave you that idea?" TK stammered.

"Let's see…you blushed when you first saw her, you were the one who asked everyone to meet her, you blushed again when she wiped your face and just a while ago, you sounded really concerned about her."

"W…well…that's because…" TK said blushingly. "Fine, I admit it: I really like Miriah."

Patamon smirked in triumph.

"What about you though?" TK asked.

"What about me?" he asked.

"I'm talking about you and Salamon."

This time, it was Patamon's turn to blush. "What do you mean?" he asked playing innocent.

"I've seen you two together and you looked like you were really enjoying yourself. And yesterday, I could've sworn you tried to hold her hand before Miriah knocked."

Patamon sighed. "You're right. I really like Salamon. I mean, she's just so nice and caring and pretty…" he finished and his blush grew bigger. TK smirked this time.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"You're right. I'm sorry Patamon." TK apologized.

"And I' sorry for teasing you awhile ago."

TK lay back down on his bed before continuing. "It's weird huh? The ones we like are partners…"

"I know." Patamon said.

"But at least you've got a better chance."

"What do you mean?"

"You've known Salamon a lot longer that I've known Miriah. And I think she likes you too."

Patamon blushed again. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do." TK yawned. "Anyway, good night Patamon."

"Good night TK." And with that, they slept.

When Salamon had arrived at Miriah's house, she found her already sleeping. Her dad grumpily said that she went straight to bed without cooking dinner leaving him to eat just noodles. She entered Miriah's room and heard something.

"N…no…" Miriah said in her sleep. She seemed to be in a nightmare. "G…get me…out of here…Someone…anyone…help…"

She suddenly gasped and woke up. Sweat covered her body and she was breathing heavily and rapidly.

"Miriah." Salamon said hopping onto her partner's bed.

"Salamon…" Miriah said softly.

"You had that nightmare again, did you?"

Miriah nodded her head. Then, she put her arms around Salamon and started to cry. Salamon put her arms around Miriah and said: "It's alright Miriah. Everything's going to be fine."

"H…how can it…" Miriah sobbed. "I…I made a mistake…but I…I didn't suffer at all…he did…"

Salamon continued to pat her back. All of a sudden, her dad banged his fist angrily on the door and yelled: "Hey, shut up! I can't sleep through all your bawling!"

He walked away. Miriah was able to calm down. "I'm really sorry Salamon. I'm sorry for leaving you behind."

"It's Ok Miriah." Salamon said.

"Did you go back alone?"

"No. TK and Patamon went with me."

"TK's really nice." Miriah wiped a tear from her eye. "You think…I could trust him?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to tell them what happened."

"R-Really?" Salamon started to get nervous. "Why do you want to tell them?"

Miriah sighed. "Because there's still a lot of pain in me. I want to tell them because I wonder if they know a way to help me. How d'you think they'll react?"

"I don't know. But I know one thing: they made you their friend so they won't hurt you. I'm your friend Miriah and when you told me, I didn't say you were a bad person. And I think they'll say the same thing."

"You're right. I'll tell them tomorrow."

"Alright." Salamon said moving to the end of the bed. "Good night Miriah."

"Good night Salamon."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

MIRIAH'S STORY

The next day, Miriah woke up ready to face what she would do later that day. She had made up her mind and nothing could change it. She went over to TK's house and knocked.

"Miriah?" TK asked when he opened the door. "Are you OK after yesterday?"

"I'm fine TK." she replied. "I want to talk to you."

"M-me?" TK said surprised.

"Not just you. I want to talk to all of your friends."

"Uh, OK. Why?" TK asked.

"I'll tell you when we meet later. Is in the park later this afternoon at three OK with you?"

"Alright. See you then."

"Bye TK." With that she left. Puzzled, TK went back into his house.

"Who was that TK?" Matt asked when TK reentered the house.

"It was that girl we hung out with yesterday." TK replied.

"Her name's Miriah, right?"

"Yeah."

"What's going on TK?" Patamon asked walking in on them.

"Miriah asked us to meet with her at the park this afternoon." TK told him.

"Did she say why?"

"No. I wonder what she's going to say."

"Didn't you say that something happened to her in the past?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. You think she'll tell us?"

"Maybe." Patamon answered. "And maybe, she'll ask us for advice."

"I thought that too." said TK.

TK then called his friend up. He told them that Miriah wanted to talk to all of them at the park. When they asked him why, he just said that Miriah wanted to talk to them. They were all available and agreed to it.

"She isn't here yet?" Davis said at the park where they and their partners waited for Miriah. It was almost three.

"Why would she call all of us here?" Kari asked.

"Maybe she'll tell us her big secret." Gatomon suggested.

"That's what we think too." Patamon said.

"Hey guys, there she is." Yolei said. She pointed to Miriah who was walking towards them along with Salamon.

"Hi everyone." she said when she got near. They greeted them back.

"Are you OK Miriah?" Kari asked.

"I'm fine. Sorry about running off yesterday." she said.

"It's alright." Davis said. "So why'd you want to talk to us?"

Miriah took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell you what happened to me."

This surprised them. Kari spoke up. "Miriah, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No. I want to." Miriah said. "But please, save your judgment until after I tell you."

"Miriah, we're your friends." TK told her. "We could never say anything bad about you even if you did something bad." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What I did wasn't just bad." Miriah said negatively. "It was horrible and wrong."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Miriah." Salamon said with an expressionless face.

"I know. That's what you said to me when I told you what happened. And now I'll here what they have to say."

She took a deep breath and began: "It all started when I was eight."

"Back in my old town, an arsonist set my house on fire. I woke up and saw that my room was on fire. I ran to my parents' room to wake them up but…they were already dead…"

"Man…" TK muttered.

"I'm sorry we have to bring this up." Davis said.

"No. I said it's my choice that I'm telling you." Miriah continued. "My house was beginning to collapse and I couldn't get out. I started to lose consciousness but before I blacked out, I saw someone extend their hand to save me."

"When I woke up, the person who saved me wasn't there. Since my parents were gone, I was placed in the care of a childless couple who were never kind to me. And after that…"

_Flashback…_

_An eight year old Miriah walked through the halls of a school. She looked down as she walked and her clothes were dirty and ragged. The kids around her picked on her._

"_Hey kid, where'd you get that dress? Wait, I mean, where'd you get that rag!?"_

_They all started laughing. Tears came to Miriah's eyes and she ran. She tripped and fell down and didn't get up. She continued to cry while the kids laughed until-_

"_Hey, leave her alone. Her parents died and you're just making her sadder." Miriah hear a voice say. She stopped crying and the owner of the voice approached her and extended his hand. "C'mon, stop crying and get up."_

_Miriah stopped crying and looked up. She saw a familiar boy her age._

"_Wait, you're the boy who saved me." she said to him as she stood up._

_"You don't need to thank me. I'm...sorry I couldn't save your parents."_

"_It's not your fault. Anyway, my name's Miriah." she said._

_The boy smiled. "Nice to meet you Miriah, My name's…"_

_End Flashback…_

"…Rozin." Miriah finished.

"How could a kid save you from a fire?" Ken asked.

"Rozin was born with special…abilities." Miriah answered. "He swore to the town the he would use those abilities and protect the people from any harm."

Veemon's eyes widened at this point.

"He must really be a nice guy." TK said.

"You're right." Miriah continued. "We became best friends ever since that day. We grew up together and well…I grew feeling for him. (TK shifted uncomfortably) But I was able to move on. (TK sighed in relief)"

"Years passed and Rozin protected the town. Then…one day…" Miriah began to hesitate. "H…You see…"

"His parents were murdered." Veemon continued.

Miriah's eyes widened in shock. She and the rest of them looked surprised at Veemon who continued. "His parents were killed and he was blamed for it. They held a trial for him and he was found guilty even though he said that the evidence was forged and the witnesses were lying. In the end, he was found guilty but before they could take him in, he ran away."

They continued to stare at Veemon in shock. "H…how…did you know?" Miriah asked terrified.

Veemon hesitated before continuing. "Because…after he ran away…Rozin…changed his name to…to…the Dark Being…"

This news hit them with the force of a bull. They just stared. "W-Wait Veemon, you're joking right?" Davis asked hoping for a yes.

"H-he's right." Miriah admitted. They turned to her. "Rozin…came to me after he left. He told me…to call him the Dark Being because he threw away his name"

"Miriah." Salamon said trying to comfort her.

"The Dark Being…" Miriah began. "What kind of person was he? What did he do? Please tell me." she asked them.

They were all reluctant to tell her. She continued to beg and plead until they finally told her. They told, her about Rozin as the Dark Being and all the things he did. Her eyes got wider and wider as they talked.

"I knew some of those things too Miriah." Salamon said. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd feel worse. I'm sorry."

But Miriah didn't seem to hear her. She stared at her hands with wide eyes. "W…what have I done…I…created a monster! No…he's not…I am…" She put her hands on her head and yelled: "I'M THE MONSTER!"

"Wait Miriah," TK began. "What did you do?"

"No, I'm a monster." She started to cry. "I…I don't deserve friends!"

"Miriah wait!" TK called for her as she got up. Then she ran away with TK chasing her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

TAKEN

Miriah wanted to run. She wanted to get as far away from the innocent as possible. They don't have to be near a monster like her. She wanted escape. She wanted to leave and never come back.

She was about to run into her apartment door when she tripped. She hit the ground and didn't get up. She began to cry and cry.

"I'm a monster." she thought. "I'm a monster who made someone destroy the world. Rozin wasn't the evil one. I am."

She heard footsteps behind her but she didn't check who it was. Whoever it was, she saw him go around her and stop in front of her. He bent down and offered his hand to her.

"C'mon, Miriah. Stop crying and get up." he said.

Miriah felt like she went back in time back to when she first met Rozin. She looked up but she didn't see Rozin but TK.

Miriah took his hand and stood up. Suddenly, he hugged him and buried her face in his chest and began to cry loudly.

"M-Miriah." TK said surprised.

At that moment the rest of the Digidestined who followed TK caught up with them.

"What's going on TK?" Davis asked but before TK could answer, Miriah began to cry out to them.

"I left him!" she wailed. "Before he was taken away he looked right at me! I knew he was begging for me to help him but I abandoned him! I threw my friend away because I didn't want to suffer too! I'm not just monster that makes people do horrible things; I'm a monster who throws away her friends!"

She continued to cry to the point where her words weren't audible. TK put his arms around her to try to comfort her. Then, slowly, the rest of them approached her and gave her a group hug. It wasn't much but it was the least they could do to comfort her.

"Miriah," TK said and she looked right at him with tears on her face. He wiped them with his hand. "You're not a monster. Look at us. If you were a monster then would we have followed you here? We even tried to comfort you. We're your friends and we would never think of you as a monster."

"TK's right Miriah." Davis said. "Tell us, what do you want right now?"

Miriah paused a little. "What I want now…more than anything…is for Rozin…to forgive me…"

Suddenly, Miriah's body glowed a black aura. They all noticed this and they backed off.

"Miriah, what's wrong?" Salamon asked concerned.

She didn't seem to hear her. Nor did she notice that her body was covered in a black aura. Her body rose a foot above the ground and then she spoke.

"I want to apologize to Rozin again." she said completely ignoring the fact that she was floating. "I want to tell him I'm sorry. And...I want him to forgive me."

There was flash of black energy. It came from Miriah's body and it forced the Digidestined to shield their eyes. When it was over they gasped as they uncovered their eyes. Miriah was gone in her place was a black portal.

"No." TK muttered.

"Miriah! Miriah where are you!?" Salamon called for her.

"I think she went in here." Patamon said pointing towards the portal.

"I'm going." TK said stepping towards the portal.

"Wait; do you even know where it leads to?" Davis asked him.

"No but it's better than doing nothing." TK said and with that, he entered the portal.

"TK, wait for me!" Patamon said and he flew in after his partner.

Salamon jumped right in after him. Davis nodded at the rest of them before going into the portal. Everyone else followed and when they were all gone, the portal disappeared.

At that moment, the door to Miriah's apartment opened. Her dad poked his head out and he thought he heard something. Then, he shrugged his shoulders and went back in.

They seemed to be traveling through a black tunnel. They all panicked and screamed except for TK. He was ahead of them with a determined look on his face. Eventually, they saw a light at the end of the black tunnel. As they got closer to it, they braced themselves and after a bright flash, they gasped at their surroundings.

They were standing on a dark beach. The sky was also dark and there was a ruined city behind them. But the scariest part was the black water.

"The Dark Ocean." Ken muttered terrified.

"What're we doing here?" Yolei asked equally as terrified.

TK spotted someone just at the edge of the beach. She was just a foot away from the water.

"Miriah!" TK called as he ran to her. She didn't respond to him. Instead, she stared blankly at the water.

"This place…" Miriah said softly. "This…is the place…from my dreams…"

"You've dreamt about this place?" TK asked her while the rest of them caught up with her. Miriah nodded.

"How did we get here?" Kari asked.

"I think Miriah's negative emotions of guilt led us here." Ken said.

"Hey, what's that!?" Cody said. He pointed at something hovering over the water. When they took a good look at it, they gasped at what it was.

It was a hooded person wearing pitch black robes.

"No way!" Veemon yelled out.

"He just keeps coming back!" Davis said angrily.

As the Digidestined readied them selves just in case a fight is brought out, Miriah stared at the hooded figure.

"Rozin." she whispered. Then: "ROZIN!" Suddenly she started walking towards him.

"Miriah, wait!" Salamon called after her.

Miriah continued to wade through the waters. When the water was up to her waist, she yelled out: "Rozin! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I did!"

Suddenly, she tripped and disappeared beneath the waters.

"MIRIAH!" TK cried out. He started to run to where she vanished. The others tried to stop him but he ignored them. He reached the place where Miriah was and, after taking a deep breath, dove in after her.

When Miriah opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a world of darkness. Bubbles of air came from her mouth as she sunk deeper and deeper into the waters.

"I'm…drowning..." she thought. "Good…I…deserve it…"

She was beginning to feel woozy. She knew that she'll run out of air soon. She told herself that this was her punishment and that Rozin will never forgive her.

"Wait…who's that…" she thought. She saw a familiar person swimming towards her. He extended his hand to try and reach her.

"T…K…" she thought before she blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

APPOLOGIES

TK was able to grab Miriah's outstretched hand. Her eyes were closed as he pulled her to the surface. He kicked his feet as hard as he could and was able to reach the surface quickly.

When TK's head appeared gasping for air at the surface, the rest of them sighed in relief. He brought Miriah up and swam with her back to the shore. When TK reached the shore, he, coughing and panting, laid her on the ground. They gathered around them.

"Miriah!" Salamon said shaking her with her paws. "Miriah are you OK?"

Miriah's eyes were still closed. Salamon continued to call for her but she didn't reply. She called again and again but she didn't respond.

"No…" TK said softly. He then placed his hands on Miriah's shoulders and shook them. "No! Miriah wake up!"

Tears came to his eyes as he shook her. Salamon began to cry too and Patamon put his wings around her trying to comfort her. The rest of them just stared in shock.

Eventually, TK stopped shaking her shoulders. She still didn't react at all. TK put her down, put his hands on his face and started to cry.

He cried for several minutes until the rest of them heard something. Looking ahead, they saw the hooded person approach them.

They backed off, afraid of what he might do. Only TK, who was still crying, Patamon and Salamon remained. He knelt at Miriah's side and took his hood off showing his face again. He looked from the unmoving Miriah to the sobbing TK.

"Child of hope…" Rozin said to him. "Did you truly love her?"

TK paused for a while. "Y…yes…I…I do…"

Rozin sighed. He stretched out his hand towards TK and said: "Then why are you in despair? Don't lose hope because it's all you have in time of hardships."

TK's body glowed with a soft golden light. He looked at himself and was surprised. This light felt warm and comforting to him. He extended his hands over Miriah and the crest of Hope appeared. TK stopped glowing and the crest shone light on Miriah before disappearing.

"Cough…cough…cough…"

Surprised, they all turned to Miriah. She was coughing and spattering for several seconds until she sat up and opened her eyes.

"W…what happened?"

"Miriah!"

TK gave her a hug which she returned. "We thought…we lost you" TK parted from her.

"Miriah!" Salamon cried hopping onto her lap. "We thought you were dead."

"Dead?" Miriah asked. "That's right, I drowned!" She looks at the rest of the Digidestined. "How did I come back?"

Davis pointed at someone next to her. She gasped at who she saw.

"R-Rozin." she said.

"Hello Miriah."

"You're supposed to be dead." Gatomon said.

"Yeah, I made sure of that." Veemon said. "What are you, a ghost?"

"Ghost, soul, spirit, apparition, I'm basically all of them." Rozin replied.

"But why're you here?" Kari asked. They still weren't taking chances. They thought that he would attack any moment.

Rozin sighed. "I split my soul remember? Now, my soul is incomplete and because of that, I can't…'move on'. I was supposed to merge with my other part but you guys erased it."

"Are you…mad at us?" Davis asked reluctantly.

"No. Not at all."

Rozin stood up. TK helped Miriah up and she spoke to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Rozin looked like he was ashamed of something. "I'm here…because of my mistake-"

"You're still going on about that!" TK said angrily.

"Let me finish." Rozin said as if TK hadn't snapped at him. "My mistake…was trying to destroy the human world."

A shocked silence followed.

"Wait." Davis said. "You don't think that protecting others is a weakness anymore and that anyone with someone to protect should be destroyed."

"No, not anymore." Rozin said and after a few seconds, Patamon spoke up.

"I'd offer my life for Salamon. I'd take a deathblow for her any day."

Rozin looked right at Patamon. He lowered himself until he was eye level to him. Patamon braced himself but Rozin just said: "That's sweet."

"Why the sudden change of mind?" TK asked.

"I met someone." Rozin began. "After my possession plan failed, I stayed in the human world for several weeks plotting my next move. Recently, someone appeared to me. I didn't know who he was but he said he died protecting the innocent. At first, I felt like hitting him but then we talked and he made me see the error of my ways."

"I now realize that trying to fix my mistake was just an excuse because my real intention was to destroy the human world. Remember when I used the Legacy Flash? I said: 'I want to destroy the human world'. Don't you think I should've said: 'I want to fix my mistake.'?"

"My anger and rage blinded me. I now feel terrible about the things I've done."

Rozin looked at Kari and Gatomon. "I'm sorry I took you two as hostages." He faced Veemon. "I'm sorry I tried to posses you." He turned to the rest of the Digidestined. "I'm sorry I tried to kill all of you."

Finally, he faced Miriah. "Miriah, we've both done terrible things. I'll forgive you for abandoning me if you forgive me for everything I've done."

They all thought that this was weird. The person who tried to kill them all and destroy the human world was now apologizing to them.

"Rozin…" Miriah began. "I…I forgive you."

Rozin closes his eyes and whispered: "Thank you…" . He opened his eyes and looked at the Digidestined.

"I said I was sorry but I don't expect any of you to forgive me." said Rozin. "I mean, who would forgive such an evil, heinous-"

"I forgive you." TK said surprising everyone. "You helped save Miriah. I don't know about everyone else but I think that's enough for me."

"If TK forgives you then I do too." Patamon said.

"What about the rest of you?" TK asked facing his friends.

Davis crosses his arms. "OK, I'll forgive you…Rozin."

"I forgive you too."

"So do I."

Rozin felt himself swell up in happiness. Then, he did something none of them ever saw him do: smile.

"Um, Rozin," Miriah began. "Well…back then before you left…I…kinda liked you…" she said shyly.

"Really?" Rozin asked surprised a bit. "Sorry Miriah, but even if you'd told me back then, I wouldn't have accepted your feelings."

"Really? Why?" she asked curiously.

Then, Rozin did something else that nobody had ever seen him do: blush. "The truth is…there was someone I already liked."

"Who was it?" Miriah said smiling teasingly.

"…Yukiko" Rozin said softly.

"Her? But she's so happy-go-lucky and optimistic."

"I know." Rozin said dreamily. And then he noticed the rest of the Digidestined staring at them. "Sorry about that."

Suddenly, they noticed that their bodies were glowing.

"What's going on?" TK asked.

"I think you're going back." Rozin said.

"What about you?" Miriah asked.

"Me?" Rozin said. "I told you, I'm staying here. This is how I plan to pay for my mistakes." He faced TK. "Please, take care of Miriah." He offered his hand.

"Sure." TK said. But when he tried to shake Rozin's hand, his hand went right through it.

"That's right. I'm just a soul unable to touch the living." Rozin said. "It doesn't matter. Good bye all of you."

"Bye Rozin." Miriah said and they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

THE TWO DATES PART 1

There was a flash of light and the Digidestined reappeared in front of Miriah's apartment. They noticed that it was already night.

"Hey Miriah, are you alright?" TK asked Miriah who was facing away from them.

She turned around and they saw that the gloom had disappeared from her eyes. She gave her first true smile before saying: "Yes, I've never felt better before."

They were all glad that she was feeling better. They laughed until the door opened and a woman stuck her head up.

"Miriah? What are you all wet? Get in here." she said.

"Yes mom." Miriah replied. She faced the rest of them. "I'm leaving two days from now at eight in the morning."

"Oh yeah that's right." Davis said. "We'll be there to send you off."

"OK. I'll see you." Miriah said. One bye one, they said bye to her and left. Salamon entered the room but someone called Miriah as she was about to go in. She looked and saw that it was TK.

"TK, what's wrong?" she asked.

TK took a deep breath, drops of water were still falling from his wet clothes. "Miriah, do you wanna hang out at the mall tomorrow? Just the two of us?"

Miriah was surprised a bit. "Just us? Well…OK but I have to be home by six so we can pack."

"Great." said TK. "Bye Miriah! I'll pick you up tomorrow!" he called as he turned and left. Miriah stared at the spot where he was before going into her apartment.

"Who called you Miriah?" Salamon asked.

"It was TK. He asked if we could hang out tomorrow at the mall." Miriah answered.

"Just the two of you?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. That almost sounds like a date to me." Salamon said.

Miriah blushed a bit. "A-a date?"

"Yeah, but that's just what I think." Salamon said but before she could say anything else they were called for dinner.

That night, as Miriah lay down on her bed, she thought about TK. He had been her first friend after meeting Salamon. She remembered all the nice things he did for her like inviting her to meet his friends or saving her when she was at the Dark Ocean.

Remembering these things, Miriah felt something in her heart. She was surprised because the last time she felt like this for someone it was with Rozin.

The next day…

There came a knocking sound on the door to Miriah's room.

"That must be TK." Miriah said.

"Are you all set?" Salamon asked. Miriah nodded and opened the door. TK and Patamon stood there.

"Hi Miriah. You look nice today." TK greeted with a smile.

Miriah blushed slightly before saying: "Thanks TK." She called her parents. "Mom, dad, I'm going out!"

Miriah's dad sighed grumpily. "Fine but get back here early. You're in charge of more than half of the packing."

"Hey Miriah, is Salamon doing anything today?" Patamon asked.

"Hang on, I'll ask her." Miriah turns to her partner. "Hey Salamon, Patamon's wondering if you have any plans for today."

Salamon hopped off Miriah's bed and walked to Patamon. "No, I haven't got any. Why?"

"Do you wanna hang out at the park today?" Patamon asked nervously.

"Huh? Uh…sure." she said blushing slightly. Patamon smiled and the two of them walk out of the apartment. Miriah and TK followed afterwards. They arrived at the mall in a few minutes.

"So what's the plan TK?" Miriah asked.

"Well, there's this movie I've wanting to watch." TK replied. "Is that alright with you?"

"It's fine. So what's the movie about anyway?"

"Oh, it's just a detective movie."

They went to the movie house and bought two tickets. They had also bout two popcorns and two cups of soda. Now ready, they entered the theater to watch the movie.

While those two were watching, Patamon and Salamon went over to the park. They just strolled around it while talking.

"So how's Miriah doing?" asked Patamon.

"She's doing fine." Salamon replied. "I've never seen her this happy before."

"I also noticed that she doesn't look gloomy anymore."

"Yeah, I'm glad. When I first met her and saw how sad she looked, I felt like I wanted to help her."

There was a slight pause between the two.

"So is she fine when Rozin's brought up?" Patamon asked.

"Actually yeah. I brought it up once and she wasn't shocked or scared or anything."

"That's good." Patamon began. "It's all thanks to that talk they had at the Dark Ocean."

"The Dark Ocean?" Salamon thought and then she remembered something else that had happened then.

"I'd offer my life for Salamon. I'd take a deathblow for her any day."

Patamon may not have noticed it but she had blushed at those words. She remembered them again before she had gone to sleep the previous night. Every time she played those words in her mind, her heart would race.

"Are you alright Salamon?" Patamon asked. He noticed that Salamon was thinking about something. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Huh...yeah, sure." She said and they sat on a park bench which was under a tree's shadow. They sat in awkward silence for some time.

"Patamon?" Salamon asked breaking the silence. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Patamon asked in turn.

Salamon took a deep breath. "What you said back at the Dark Ocean. You said that you'd die for me. Did you, mean it?"

"Oh..." Patamon started to blush. "Y...yeah. I did mean what I'd said."

"I see." Salamon sighed and blushed. "Patamon...what do you think of me?"

Patamon's heart skipped a beat. He began to sweat nervously as he answered. "W...well...I think..." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I think you're the most beautiful Digimon I've ever met."

Salamon's blush increased. "R-Really?" she stammered.

"Y-yes. Salamon…I…I love you!"

Salamon just stared. Patamon faced away from her and said: "But it's OK. It's OK is you don't love me back. If you still just want us to be just friends, then that's fine with me."

"Patamon…look at me." Salamon told him.

Patamon gulped and faced her. But before he could say anything, she embraced him. Then she said: "Patamon…how could I not love you!? How could I not love you when you saved me from Craniamon's lab? How could I not love you when you comforted me when I thought Miriah died?"

"Salamon..." Patamon said softly. Salamon parted slightly from and looked into him. Their blue eyes met.

Then, Salamon said it. "I love you Patamon."

They stared at each other with smiles on their faces. The, they moved their faces closer and closer to each other until their lips met.

Some say that your first kiss is the best kiss ever. You might disagree but Patamon and Salamon felt like it was. They were both so happy that the other has accepted their feelings. After several; moments of kissing, they parted and smiled at each other.

"I'm really gonna miss you." Patamon said.

"I'll miss you two." Salamon said and she lay her head on his chest while he puts his wings around her.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

THE TWO DATES PART 2

After their experience in the park, Salamon asked if he could have lunch with her. He said yes and they were on their way to Miriah's apartment.

"Uh, Mr. Sazaki, can Patamon have lunch here?" Salamon asked Miriah's dad.

"What, are you two a couple now?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes we are." Patamon said putting one wing around Salamon.

Miriah's dad gave an amused snort. "Well, I'm in a good mood. Now that my wife's home, I don't have to eat the slop Miriah makes. Fine, you can eat here."

They were grateful but Miriah's mom didn't want to eat at the same table with them for some reason. So they went into the living room to eat.

"Miriah's parents seem a lot nicer now." Patamon said as they sat down.

"They're really like this whenever Miriah's not around." said Salamon. "Speaking of Miriah, I wonder how she's doing."

"She's probably just enjoying her date with TK." Patamon said and then his eyes widen at what he just did. "Shoot, I gave it away." he thought.

Salamon's eyes widen too. "So it was a date! TK asked Miriah out on a date."

"Y-yeah…you can say that..." Patamon said beginning to feel nervous.

A smile crept onto Salamon's face. "Wait; is TK…in love with Miriah?"

Patamon smiled innocently and didn't reply but Salamon got the answer just by looking at his face. She chuckled and said: "You're cute when you make that face." and she began to eat.

Back at the mall, the movie TK and Miriah watched had just ended. They left the movie house and talked about where they were going to have lunch. They picked one of the restaurants and gave their orders. They had some time before their food cam so they talked.

"So how did you like the movie?" TK asked.

"It was really nice." Miriah replied. "I really like detective and rescue movies."

"Really? Why's that?"

"It's because I kinda wished there were more people like that in my home town." Miriah explained. "There's a lot of crime going on in my town and even the police are having a hard time. Of course, they've had some help."

"Oh, you mean from Ro-" TK began but didn't finish. He was unsure of bringing Rozin up.

Miriah noticed this. "No it's OK. You can mention him if you want."

"You're not sad anymore?" TK asked.

"No. I'm glad he forgave me for what I did. Now, we're back to being friends."

"Friends?" TK thought for a while. "Miriah…do you still love Rozin?" he asked nervously.

Miriah looked down a bit before answering. "Well…now that I think about it, I...I love Rozin but as a brother. I realized that even back then, thats kinda how I felt about him."

"Oh…" TK said. "Well I-"

"Excuse me sir and miss but your meal's here." a waiter said holding a plate of food. He placed one plate in front of Miriah and one in front of TK and they began to eat.

"Hey Miriah, we've still got some time. Is there anything else you want to do?" TK asked.

"Well, two things actually." Miriah said. "There's one of them!" she said pointing at a photo booth. TK blushed slightly as Miriah took his hand and brought him to the booth.

The booth allowed them to take four pictures. In the first one, they posed as if it were like a normal school photo. For the second one, they smiled bigger and made a V shape with their index and middle fingers. In the third one, TK was looking puzzled at Miriah who had tried on his hat. Their last pose was just the two of them laughing.

They went outside the booth and got two copies of the four photos. "So what's the second thing you want to do Miriah?" TK asked pocketing the photos. Miriah smiled and took his hand again and together they went to-

"The bowling alley?" TK asked at its entrance.

"Yeah. I realized that I really love bowling."

"Well, you are really good at it. C'mon let's go."

They went inside and began bowling again. Miriah scored a strike on her first turn.

"Why're you so good at this?" TK asked. Miriah shrugged her shoulders.

Their game had lasted for about an hour. Like in their first game, Miriah won. They checked the time and saw that it was ten minutes to six.

"Oh, TK I have to go back." Miriah said.

"Alright." TK said and he walked her to her apartment. "You're leaving at eight am tomorrow right?"

"That's right." said Miriah.

"Well, all of us are gonna be there to say bye."

"Thanks for that."

Eventually, they arrived at Miriah's apartment. Miriah opened the front door and faced TK.

"Listen TK, thanks for today. I really had a good time."

"You're welcome. I really had fun too."

Miriah smiled and said: "Well, see you tomorrow." She then turned around.

"Wait Miriah!" TK called out before she went in. Miriah stopped and faced him again.

Meanwhile…

"Did you hear that?" Salamon asked Patamon.

"Yeah, it sounded like Miriah and TK are back." Patamon replied.

"Let's check."

Patamon had been in the apartment the whole time. Miriah's parents were both taking a nap so they could check out what's happening with out being disturbed. They saw Miriah and TK at the front door.

"Wait; let's see why he called her." Salamon said halting Patamon from going further into the room. Both of them peered from the side to watch what was going on.

"What's wrong TK?" Miriah asked completely oblivious to fact that Salamon and Patamon were watching them.

"Miriah…" TK blushed slightly. "I'm really gonna miss you when you leave."

Miriah blushed too. "Oh…I…I'm going to miss you too TK."

"M…Miriah…?" TK began nervously. Patamon and Salamon held their breaths not wanting to miss a word.

"W…what is it TK?" Miriah said equally as nervous.

TK took a deep breath. "I…I…I love you Miriah…"

"TK…" was all the blushing Miriah could say.

"He did it." Patamon said quietly.

TK chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry Miriah. I knew you were gonna leave tomorrow and I…just wanted you to know how I feel before you leave."

Miriah could only stare as TK continued.

"Well…that's it. See you tomorrow Miriah." TK said as he turned.

"T-TK!" Miriah called for him. He turned and faced her. "W-when I said that I'm going to miss you, what I meant to say was that I'm going to miss you the most."

Both of their blushes increased. Then, Miriah said: "TK, I'm going to miss you, one of the nicest and sweetest people I've met."

Miriah took a few steps towards him. The watching Digimon leaned closer.

"I love you TK." and she kissed him. They put their arms around each other and kiss for several seconds until-

"Whoa!" Patamon and Salamon yelled as they tumbled forward. Miriah and TK broke apart but their arms were still around each other. They saw their partners who had recovered from the fall.

"Patamon, what're you doing here?" TK asked.

"W-well." Patamon said nervously. "Y-you see…Bye!"

And with that he ran out the door and flew away. Their attention was turned to Salamon who ran back further into the apartment. TK and Miriah looked at each other. They both smiled and began to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

GOOD BYE

When TK arrived home that night, he found that Patamon had arrived before him. He asked him what had happened while he was gone. TK said what had happened on his date and Patamon told him about telling Salamon how he felt about her. TK was glad and, for some reason, didn't ask Patamon how much he heard when he spied on them.

A similar thing happened to Miriah and Salamon. They were both happy for the other at what had happened that day. But it made them realize one thing: now, they were sadder that they were leaving the town. They were considering asking Miriah's parents if they could stay there permanently but their hopes weren't high. They went to sleep thinking of those they will leave behind.

Miriah and Salamon and the former's parents got up at six am. They had to eat and bathe as well as do some final packing. By fifteen minutes to eight, they were ready to leave. Miriah took one last look at the apartment before leaving.

"Hey, Miriah!" came a yell from the ground. Miriah peered from the railings and saw all of her friends on the street next to her dad's car. She and Salamon raced down and met up with them.

"Good your friends are here." Miriah's mom said meeting up with them. "They could take our stuff to the car."

"Mom." Miriah said annoyed.

"Don't worry, we don't mind." Davis said and they started carrying the many luggage bags they had.

When they were done, Miriah's dad looked at his watch and said: "You've got five minutes. Say your good byes and stuff like that and get in." He and his wife entered the car.

"Well…I guess this is good bye." Miriah said.

"We'll see if we can visit you in your hometown." Kari said.

"I wouldn't advise that. The crime rate's pretty high you might get held up or something." Miriah joked.

"Don't worry, we've been through worse." Davis joked in turn and they all laughed.

"Miriah." TK said taking a step forward. "We've been together for only a short time but I enjoyed every moment of it. I hope that we can meet again."

Miriah smiled. "Well, I've got good news for everyone. I've only learned recently and I was saving it for now. My mom has another meeting here a month from now and I'll be able to stay for two weeks instead of four days!"

Smiles came to all of their faces. They cheered happily as Miriah stepped towards TK.

"This means, you only have to wait a month from now before we could go out again." Miriah told him. "Is that fine with you?"

TK smirked and said: "It's alright with me."

Then, they kissed. The Digidestined cheered as this happened. After ten seconds of kissing, Miriah's dad angrily honked the car horn causing them to part.

"Five minutes are up! Get in here!" he yelled sticking his head out of the window. Miriah gave TK one last hug before running into the car.

"Good bye Salamon. I'll see you soon." Patamon said blushingly. Salamon smiled and kissed him causing the Digidestined to cheer again. Then, she ran in the car after her partner. As the car started, they stuck their heads out of the window and waved at them. They waved and said their last farewells as the car slowly disappeared into the distance. One by one, the Digidetined left and went home.

* * *

Rozin had been there the whole time. He was standing on top of one of the buildings and was unnoticed by them. He had arrived moment before he saw Miriah kissed TK;he smirked at it. He watched the car go further and further away before turning around. After all of the Digidestined left, he stayed on top of that building for several minutes before opening up one of his portals and entered it and when he exited it, he was back at the Dark Ocean.

He walked towards the shore and sat down. He crossed his arms and put rested them on his knees. He had a content smile on his face.

"All's well that ends well huh?" said a voice from behind.

Rozin raised his eyebrows because he knew who this was. Without facing the voice's owner he said: "How did you get here?"

"I saw you just before you opened one of your portals and I decided to follow you through it. You've finally made peace with her."

"I'm so glad that we got to clear everything up before she left."

"That's good." the voice said. They paused for a few seconds.

"You know, I never really got your name. I haven't told you my name haven't I?" Rozin said.

"No you haven't." the voice said.

"I'll clear things up. I'm Rozin. What's your name?"

"…My name is Wizardmon." the voice answered.

Rozin heard footsteps approaching him. He looked to his left and saw a Digimon that looked like a wizard sit down.

"Thank you Wizardmon for helping me come to my senses." thanked Rozin.

"It was nothing really." Wizardmon said. "You were just a troubled soul and I just wanted to help."

"Well, thanks for that."

They sat in silence.

"So what will you do now?" Wizardmon asked. "Are you going to just sit here forever?"

"Well, there's one thing I want to do." Rozin said as he stood up. "I've always been curious of what's beyond this ocean."

"Then I guess I'm going with you." Wizardmon said.

"But why?" Rozin asked raising an eyebrow. "I could just open up another portal and send you back to the human world."

"No. I want to go with you because," Wizardmon stood up. "Friends should stick together shouldn't they?"

"Friends huh?" Rozin said. "Well, what're we waiting for?"

Using his telekinesis, he made Wizardmon and himself hover a foot from the ground. They nod to each other before looking at the waters.

And so, the two friends began their journey towards the unknown.

* * *

EPILOGUE

"So this is your home town Miriah?" asked Salamon who was being carried by Miriah. They had just arrived from their trip and, after unpacking, Miriah decided to show Salamon around.

"Yeah. There're a lot of people but we still don't have a population problem" Miriah answered.

"That's good." Salamon said. "Hey what's going on there?"

She was indicating a large crowd of people gathered ahead of them. They could distantly see a few police cars around a building. Miriah ran over and went through the crowd and approached a police officer.

"Excuse me officer, what's going on?" Miriah asked.

"You better get out of here miss." the officer said. "There's a bank robbery here and we can't get in."

Miriah looked over and saw several people in black masks inside the bank. They carried guns of different shapes and sizes.

"If only Rozin were here." she muttered.

Suddenly, she had an idea. It was a bit risky but it was better than doing nothing. She looked at Salamon who looked like she was thinking the same thing.

"We've got the same idea haven't we?" Salamon asked. Miriah nodded.

"You take care of yourself OK?" said Miriah. She put Salamon down and took a few steps away. Salamon closed her eyes.

Salamon Warp Digivolve To…

Magnadramon!

There was a flash of light and people gasped as Magnadramon appeared. She took one last reassuring look at Miriah before charging towards the bank robbers.


End file.
